


Только потому что хочу

by la_Distance



Series: Сиквелы к "На одном дыхании" [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_Distance/pseuds/la_Distance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Возможно, Джаред и влюбился, но Дженсен влюбился гораздо раньше. То, что творилось в голове у Дженсена во время событий Just One Breath. Это дополнение к той истории. Сопли прилагаются.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Только потому что хочу

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just Because I Want It](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/93033) by kkgee. 



Дженсен уезжал из Техаса в Калифорнию, на его плече высыхали слезы матери, а в ушах звенел совет отца.

«Будь готов раз или два оказаться сбитым с ног, сынок. Будь готов подняться снова».

Не то чтобы Дженсен не принял близко к сердцу слова отца, но ему было всего восемнадцать. В его кармане лежало предложение от NBC, и в Лос-Анджелесе ждала прибыльная работа. У него была презентабельная внешность и подобие слепой веры, поселившееся в нем из-за отсутствия опыта. Эта роль в мыльной опере - еще только начало. Дженсен был убежден, что ему повезет.

***

Тем не менее, вышло совсем по-другому.

Спустя пару лет он все еще играл Эрика Брейди. У него появилась преданная толпа поклонников, его номинировали на Эмми, но он чувствовал, что топчется на одном месте. Темпы съемок каждодневного шоу давали стимул, но персонаж? Не настолько. Он знал, что может гораздо больше. Он уважал опытных актеров, тех, кто снимался уже почти столько, сколько он жил. Но ему не улыбалось стать таким же. Это, должно быть, легко – влиться в насыщенную жизнь, постоянную работу и достойную зарплату, но он не хотел играть целых двадцать лет одного и того же персонажа. Он не хотел снова и снова пересказывать одну и ту же историю.

Уход из «Дней нашей жизни» был похож на отъезд из Техаса – немного слез и куча советов. Был даже торт с надписью «Удачи, Дженсен». Не то чтобы он не был благодарен, но его вера в удачу пошатнулась.

Он привык к неуверенности перед прослушиванием. Пилотный сезон подобен вихрю из высоких надежд и бездумного чтения. На каждого продюсера или директора по кастингу, которым он нравилась его внешность, было как минимум трое других, не видящих дальше его лица.

Он падал. И поднимался.

Дженсен вкладывал сердце и душу в каждого персонажа, на которого пробовался. Он не знал, что можно как-то иначе. Поэтому даже в пятый раз слышать «Спасибо, но мы решили сменить направление» для него так же сокрушительно, как и в первый. Это мучило его. Однажды проснувшись утром без малейшего желания вылезать из кровати, он понял, что пришло время для нового плана.

Он стал учиться управлять своей надеждой, чтобы почти не разочаровываться в ее крушении. Если он сможет всего лишь заставить себя не желать роль так сильно, ему будет не так больно упустить ее.

Кто-то скажет, что это цинично.

Дженсен предпочел называть это реализмом.

***  
Натренированная Дженсеном сдержанность принесла свои плоды. Предложение сыграть в одной серии вылилось во второстепенную роль, и он получил постоянную работу на следующие несколько лет. Но если карьера пошла в гору, то его личная жизнь застыла на месте.

Если смешать «застенчивый», «гей» и «Голливуд», то получится разве что рецепт приготовления катастрофы. Ему еще не разбивали сердце, но не раз сбивали с колеи. И слышать в пятый раз «Дело не в тебе, дело во мне», так же больно, как и в первый.

Поэтому правило, которое так помогало в работе, он перенес и на личную жизнь. Никогда ничего не жди, и никогда ни в чем не разочаруешься. Дженсен начал выстраивать вокруг себя широкие и высокие стены.

И да, возможно, в этом было что-то циничное.

***  
Он снимался в «Смолвилле» в Ванкувере, когда ему позвонил Дэвид Наттер. У WB открывался новый пилотный проект, и им хотелось посмотреть на него как кандидата на одну из главных ролей. Они пригласили его на прослушивание и выслали сценарий.

Проект назывался «Сверхъестественное». Это была дикая смесь «Дороги 66» с «Ночным сталкером», приправленная «Секретными материалами». Это была история двух братьев - о том, как они путешествуют на машине по стране, как охотятся на скрытых в ночи монстров, и одновременно ищут пропавшего отца. Он прочитал за Сэма, напоминая себе, что все будет хорошо, если он не получит эту роль. В конце концов, ему выпала роль Дина.

Его это более чем устраивало.

Перед встречей с экранным братом Дженсена охватила легкая тревога. Если проект получится успешным, они застрянут друг с другом бог знает на сколько времени. Но оказалось, что беспокоился он зря: едва они с Джареду Падалеки пожали друг другу руки, он тотчас же почуял, что между ними появилась связь. Он просто знал, что они станут друзьями, и очень близкими.

Они прочитали свои роли перед руководством канала. Автор сценария выказал бурный восторг их поразительной химии, которую нельзя было подделать, сыграть. Это походило на удар молнии. Это было чертовской редкостью.

Эрик чуть ли не подпрыгивал в кресле, счастливыми выглядели даже исполнительные продюсеры. Дженсен воодушевился идеальным исполнением, когда Джаред улыбнулся ему, показывая ямочки на щеках.

Дженсена будто ударило под дых, и он подумал: вот дерьмо.

Пришло время укрепить стены.

***  
Два с половиной года и пятьдесят шесть эпизодов спустя, Дженсен считал, что он знает абсолютно все о Джареде Падалеки. И в нем не было ничего такого, что Дженсену бы не нравилось.

Возможно, это даже была любовь.

А значит, у Дженсена появилась парочка секретов.

***  
Иногда люди в шутку говорят друг другу: «Да, чувак, я словил бы пулю за тебя». Обычно к таким откровениям подталкивает алкоголь и немного свободного времени. И мало кто верит таким словам.

Но когда пришло время доказать слова на деле, Дженсен ни секунды не колебался. Он заметил девушку, увидел пистолет. В его голове звучали только два слова - «Джаред» и «нет».

Дженсен шагнул вправо.

Он знал, что в него выстрелили. Он думал, что ему должно быть больно, но совсем ничего не чувствовал. Наверное, он лежал на земле, и над ним склонился Джаред с застывшим на лице ужасом.

Наверное, Джаред о чем-то просил.

\- Не оставляй меня, Дженсен. Даже не думай к чертовой матери бросать меня.

Дженсен, наверное, до смерти истекал кровью.

Или это был только сон.

***  
Дженсен очнулся с трубкой в горле, а рядом с кроватью сидели его родные. Чувство страха переполняло его сердце, но он не знал, почему.

Мать мягко погладила его по лицу.

\- Привет, малыш.

Его отец, едва открыв рот, выдал целую вереницу слов. Дженсен расслышал «больница» и «несчастный случай», «операция» и «хорошо». Джош слабо улыбался, а Мак плакала. Он не мог разглядеть их лиц, границы изображения перед глазами расплывались.

И чего-то не хватало, что-то было не так.

Он отодвинулся от руки матери и попробовал сесть, но мешали трубки и провода. Где-то рядом слышался отрывистый писк, который гнался за его растущим страхом. В эту же минуту вбежали незнакомцы. Голос матери отдалился и затих. Он больше ее не видел.

Ему было трудно дышать.

\- Тише, Дженсен. Прекрати бороться с вентилятором. Успокойся.

Голос был чужим. Дженсен хотел сказать: «Идите нахрен, сами успокаивайтесь». Он хотел встать с кровати. Он хотел выйти… Ему нужно было…

В изножье кровати начался легкий переполох, и к нему протолкнулся кто-то в белом халате. Дженсен почувствовал, как знакомая ладонь легла на его голую стопу и сжала ее.

\- Дженсен?

_Джаред._

Дженсен перестал вырываться из чужих рук и попытался сосредоточиться на знакомых ощущениях. Он чувствовал, как Джаред еще раз крепко сжал его ногу.

\- Я здесь, Джен. Я в порядке.

Дженсен слышал Джареда, хотя и не видел. Как он мог быть уверен, что с ним все в порядке, если не мог в этом убедиться своими глазами?

Будто в ответ, Джаред вдруг наклонился над кроватью.

\- Я в порядке, Джен. Она не ранила меня. Я здесь.

Джаред улыбался сквозь слезы. Дженсен еще не до конца понял, что случилось, как он сам оказался здесь, но он твердо знал, Джаред должен быть рядом с ним. Он пробормотал что-то сквозь трубку и завязку, отчаянно цепляясь взглядом за Джареда. Его накрыло теплой волной облегчения, когда Джаред выдавил нервный смешок.

\- Я никуда не ухожу.

***  
Джаред остался.

Джаред был рядом все три недели, каждый раз, когда Дженсен просыпался. Он был где-то поблизости, даже если не в поле зрения Дженсена. Джаред словно приклеился к стулу у кровати. Джаред, который то и дело был в движении, стал спокойным и постоянно сидел перед Дженсеном и смотрел на него.

Дженсен боялся поверить в то, что видел в глазах Джареда.

Полную историю о выстреле он услышал от Кима. У Джареда пока не хватало духу говорить об этом, и Дженсен не спрашивал его. Дженсен узнал о нервотрепке последних дней от других. От матери он узнал, что Джаред ни разу не покинул стены больницы. Мак то и дело повторяла, как Джаред заботится о ней. Крис во всех подробностях рассказал о том, как приехала Сэнди и тут же убралась обратно.

Дженсен не мог остановить свои мысли. Он все время думал, что же скрывается за поведением Джареда. Несмотря на безжалостные попытки подавить надежду, остановить себя так и не удалось.

***  
Дженсена сводило с ума быть центром внимания. Одного за другим он убеждал своих близких не мельтешить поблизости и вернуться к привычной жизни. Первыми из Ванкувера уехали Крис и Стив, затем Джош и отец. Дженсен осмелился бы отправить домой и Мак с матерью, но знал, что одно только слово об этом разобьет им сердце.

Только присутствие Джареда не раздражало. Дженсен так быстро почувствовал зависимость от него, и это пугало. Потому что как только ему станет лучше, все неизбежно вернется на свои места. У Джареда была своя жизнь - помолвка, в конце концов. У Дженсена не было права чего-то ждать от него.

Дженсену пора было это понять.

***

Бэн пришел пять минут назад, и Дженсен успел пожалеть, что позвал его. Бэн был достаточно хорошим парнем. Хоть это и не походило на совсем случайный перепих, но никто не называл это полноценными отношениями. И позвать его в больницу было вовсе глупо.

Джаред на целый день сбежал по своим делам и заодно собирался проверить собак. Дженсен не находил себе места, он скучал по Джареду, но не желал этого признавать. Идея пригласить Бэна сначала казалась хорошей. Но сейчас, выслушивая, как Бэн треплется о последнем посещенном концерте, Дженсен недоумевал, что вообще мог такого особенного разглядеть в этом парне в первый раз.

Ой, да кого он обманывал?

Если сделать Бэна тремя дюймами выше, на два года моложе и прибавить еще десять фунтов мышечной массы, то получится немного менее привлекательный двойник Джареда. Дженсен почувствовал себя более чем немного жалким, когда признался в этом самому себе. Сейчас сходство казалось ему настолько чертовски очевидным. Ему нужно было спровадить Бэна из палаты до возвращения Джареда. Он искал наименее болезненную причину попросить Бэна уйти, когда в дверь вошел Джаред, поприветствовав рукой с пакетом фаст-фуда.

_Попался._

Дженсен увидел, как Джаред поймал взгляд Бэна, как улыбка исчезла с его лица, и взгляд карих глаз стал суровым и оценивающим. Джаред остановился посередине комнаты и расправил плечи. В его позе угадывался Сэм Винчестер, готовый к драке, но по ясности эмоций, что сменялись на его лице, это был чистый Джаред.

Дженсен читал все мысли и чувства Джареда по одному только взгляду. Недоумение: «кто этот парень», явное беспокойство: «ты в порядке?» и жесткое стремление защитить: «кому-то надрать зад?» От первого Дженсену хотелось улыбнуться, второе наполнило сердце теплом, а от третьего стало не по себе.

Хотя Дженсену и казалась чертовски возбуждающей мысль, что Джаред готов драться за него, Бэн не заслуживал взбучки только из-за того, что Дженсен подцепил его в качестве плохой замены человека, которого действительно хотел. Поэтому он заговорил намеренно беспечным тоном.

\- Джаред! Вовремя ты пришел. Это чизбургером пахнет?

\- А? Ага. Как раз как ты любишь, без лука, и побольше бекона.

Следующие несколько минут прошли скомкано. Дженсен представил посетителей друг другу, Джаред с едва заметным усилием старался выглядеть угрожающе, а Бэн демонстрировал, что он не такой тупой, как тот первоначально подумал, и осторожно обошел Джареда. И встал подальше от Дженсена.

Бэн что-то плел об уходе и не том, чем это все кажется. Дженсену не пришлось тратить время и силы на то, чтобы выпроводить его.

Когда они остались вдвоем, Джаред немного походил взад-вперед. Дженсен не понимал, почему тот так беспокоится.

\- Он просто друг.

Джаред шумно выдохнул и наконец плюхнулся на стул.

\- Он так на тебя смотрел, будто хотел трахнуть. Так по-дружески.

Дженсен не удержался от ответа.

\- Многие хотят меня трахнуть. Но мало кому выпадает такое счастье.

Глаза Джареда вспыхивают чувством, которое Дженсен никогда в них не видел. Что же это? Ревность? Джаред ревнует?

Да, ревнует. Джаред ревнует к Бэну. И это просто…ну ладно, это было чертовски горячо, но все так же безумно. Разве Джаред не знал? Разве не видел, к чертям собачьим?

\- Он для меня ничего не значит, Джаред.

Джаред смотрел на него одновременно с надеждой и сомнением.

\- Не значит?

Дженсену хотелось встать и трясти Джареда, пока его мозги не начали бы греметь о черепушку. Он снизил голос до рычания:

\- Что может значить для меня тот, о ком ты ничего не слышал до сегодняшнего дня? Подумай об этом.

\- Ха.

Дженсен почти видел маленькие пузырьки, летающие у Джареда над головой. Он спрятал усмешку и потянулся к сумке, которую все еще держал Джаред.

\- Отдай мне уже проклятый бургер, пока стоишь думаешь.

***

Его матери хотелось, чтобы на время выздоровления он вернулся в Техас. Он отвечал ей, что не было причин покидать Ванкувер. На самом же деле, ему не хотелось уезжать от Джареда, и она это знала. Дженсен никогда не умел утаить от своей мамы хоть что-нибудь.

Она знала, как он на самом деле относился к Джареду. Она всегда знала, даже когда он едва признавался в этом самому себе. Даже когда он отталкивал эту мысль от себя и запирал в безопасном месте, она все равно знала.

И беспокоилась.

\- Я всего лишь не хочу, чтобы ты разочаровался.

Месяц назад Дженсен получил бы шутливый ответ. Дженсен прочно определил для себя место Джареда в своей жизни. Напарник. Хороший парень. Лучший друг. Никаких ожиданий, никаких разочарований, ведь так? Но теперь…

Теперь Дженсен не отрицал, что значит для него Джаред. Он был тем человеком, за которого Дженсен готов был умереть.

\- Не смей оставлять меня, Дженсен.

Он готов был и жить для него.

Как будто сорвало тормоза. Слишком поздно останавливаться. Уже давно стало слишком поздно. Дженсен мог только продолжать этот бег. Он прочистил горло и встретил озабоченный взгляд матери.

\- Все будет хорошо.

_Пожалуйста, Господи, пусть все будет хорошо._

***

В первый день после возвращения домой Дженсен закатил истерику вселенских масштабов. Вся боль, что несколько последних недель мучила его тело, вся подавленность от несвойственной ему слабости, вся эта богом проклятая беспомощность достигла точки кипения и грянула громом среди ясного неба.

Грохот утки о стену заглушился криком Джареда, орущего его имя.

Джаред поймал его до того, как он сложился пополам. Только благодаря ему Дженсен, устоял на ногах.

\- Джен? Поговори со мной.

Из-за боли Дженсен не мог дышать. Он уткнулся лицом в плечо Джареда.

\- Блять. Так больно.

Джаред притянул его ближе, шепча на ухо всякую бессмыслицу. Глаза Дженсена увлажнились. Он так устал. И ему было стыдно. Джаред так хорошо к нему относился, так заботился о нем. Он столько сил потратил на всю эту чертовщину, произошедшую с Дженсеном, и чем Дженсен ему отплачивает?

Джаред продолжил спокойным голосом.

\- Джен. Так нельзя, приятель. Тебе придется дать мне помочь тебе. Пожалуйста.

Дженсену хотелось. Ему было нужно, но он так чертовски боялся. Если он надолго переложит заботу о себе на плечи Джареда, как он тогда вернет свою независимость, когда все закончится?

Рука Джареда была такой теплой на его шее, и Дженсен просто выпустил эмоции. Он позволил своему телу расслабиться в руках Джареда, зная, что тот не даст ему упасть. И Джаред не разочаровал. Он притянул Дженсена ближе, положил ладонь на его спину и прошептал в его плечо:

\- Позволь мне позаботиться о тебе.

Дженсен вздохнул.

\- Ладно.

***

Следующая пара недель прошла в кругу DVD-марафонов, сессий физиотерапии и вызванного викодином сна. Дженсен пытался не вести себя как придурок, принимал помощь Джареда, и вскоре это стало так же естественно и легко, как и все, что было между ними.

Джаред выпросил для них выходные, но Дженсену не хотелось ждать. Утром первого съемочного дня он нашел Джареда мешающим хлопья в тарелке за кухонным столом. Дженсен со слабой улыбкой протянул ему свои ботинки и осторожно сел на стул.

Джаред посмотрел на него. Джаред всегда наблюдал за ним.

\- Ты в порядке?

\- А разве не так я выгляжу?

Джаред обвел его взглядом от головы до кончиков пальцев. Если бы Дженсен не знал его лучше, он бы поклялся, что тот в замешательстве.

\- Вполне, - Джаред задвинул свой стул. – Сначала правая нога, сладкий.

Дженсен улыбнулся. Так смешно: поначалу многое возмущало его, а теперь стало почти обычаем. Тем, от чего становится хорошо. Тем, по чему он будет скучать.

Джаред опустил голову, разбираясь со шнурками, как маленький ребенок с кубиком Рубика. Дженсена накрыла волна влечения. Джаред был хорошим парнем и отличным другом. Даже не намечайся между ними что-то большее, Дженсен все равно радовался бы, что Джаред появился в его жизни.

\- Спасибо, - Дженсен старался держаться весело, но понял, что попытка провалилась, когда Джаред взметнул взгляд ему в глаза.

\- Джен?

\- Я еще даже не благодарил тебя как следует. В смысле, спасибо тебе за все те мелочи. Вряд ли ты знаешь, насколько я благодарен. Но ты должен знать.

Джаред в замешательстве нахмурил лоб.

\- О чем ты говоришь?

Дженсен ожидал, что Джаред просто пожмет плечами, как и всегда. Он не ожидал вспышки гнева и «Катись к черту, Дженсен!», когда Джаред встал, опираясь о стол.

\- Прости, что?

\- Серьезно. Иди. К чертям.

\- Джаред.

\- Нет, правда. Я не могу сказать тебе спасибо за то, что спас мне жизнь, а ты пытаешься сказать за то, что я ботинки тебе завязываю?

\- Это другое.

\- Чертовски верно.

\- Я не думал об этом, Джаред. Я просто сделал то, что сделал. Я не мог иначе.

Джаред закрыл глаза.

\- Я знаю.

Дженсен все еще не понимал, чем Джаред так расстроен, но ему хотелось сделать все, чтобы успокоить его. Встав на ноги, он потянулся к Джареду. Когда Дженсен коснулся его запястья, Джаред поднял руку, будто желая притянуть его ближе.

С подъездной дороги послышался гудок. Дженсен сдержал свое разочарование и пошел на улицу. Он был уже почти у двери, когда его остановили тихие слова Джареда.

\- Дженсен? Только из-за того, что у меня есть время подумать, еще не значит, что мне это нужно. Потому что тут совсем нет разницы. Ты понимаешь?

Но Дженсен в самом деле не понимал. Конечно, это другое. Он был влюблен в Джареда.

Пока не…

Он замер, уставившись огромными глазами на Джареда. Если нет разницы, тогда это значит…

Дженсен знал, что хочет услышать в словах Джареда. Но он так же знал, что редко получает то, чего хочет.

Джаред не отвел взгляд. Он напрямую смотрел в его глаза, наполовину с вызовом, наполовину умоляюще, что бросало Дженсена в дрожь.

Может быть, разницы и правда почти нет.

***

Влиться обратно в рабочий ритм, играть Дина, пока Джаред был Сэмом, походило на возвращение домой. В этом было что-то знакомое и успокаивающее, за что можно цепляться, пока все остальное вместе с Джаредом перевернулось с ног на голову.

В понедельник случилось неладное. Дженсен разговаривал с Филом, когда услышал, как у Джареда перехватило дыхание, а потом металл лязгнул о бетон. Оглянувшись, Дженсен увидел: Джаред, белый как привидение, смотрел на бутафорское оружие, которое валялось на земле.

Сердце Дженсена больно сжалось в груди. Съемки шли так хорошо, что вылетело из головы, каких усилий это стоило его другу. Дженсен знал, что ему самому было легче пережить такие казалось бы надуманные проблемы. Он бы скорее загнулся от боли, чем стал смотреть, как страдает Джаред.

На Джареда свалилось не меньше сложностей, чем на Дженсена. Им, наверное, стоило подумать, прежде чем брать ружья в руки. Дженсен, сохраняя спокойствие на лице, подошел и поднял реквизит. Дженсен показал Джареду, что оружие не заряжено. А потом ненадолго задержал пальцы на руке друга, передавая ему ружье.

\- Оно не настоящее, Джей.

Джаред выглядел потерянным.

\- Не могу…

\- Можешь. Я здесь. Со мной все хорошо.

Эти слова оказались будто волшебными. Джаред едва заметно кивнул, и его дыхание стало выравниваться. Дженсен был доволен: он тоже умеет заботиться о Джареде.

Дженсена вело это чувство всю оставшуюся неделю. Он прекратил так усердно оберегать свои стены и поверил, что что-то может получиться само собой. Что любить Джареда – вовсе не обязательно самая большая в жизни глупость, и даже может быть, Джаред полюбит его в ответ.

А потом приехала Сэнди со своим бубновым пасьянсом и рукой на колене Джареда.

И жизнь Дженсена стала рушиться.

***

_Идиот._

Дженсен уронил голову на диванный подлокотник и мысленно перечислял все, в чем капитально облажался.

Нечего было надеяться на то, что он никогда не получит - однажды поверив, он не сможет остановить себя. Нельзя было позволять себе поверить хоть даже на секунду, что Джаред чувствует то же, что и он. У Джареда была Сэнди, и у Сэнди было кольцо Джареда.

Ему определенно не следовало позволять этому засранцу-директору загонять его в угол и привязывать к стулу. Дженсену не было так больно с первых дней в больнице.

Шеннон стучала в дверь его трейлера, спрашивая, в порядке ли он. Он бы впустил ее, если бы только мог подняться. Дженсен сморгнул слезы, пытаясь дышать сквозь огонь в груди.

Джаред ужинал с Сэнди и Чадом. Возможно, сейчас они уже уезжают из ресторана. Возможно, допивают бутылку вина. Джаред заказал бифштекс – слабой прожарки, конечно, а Сэнди – рыбу. Вне всяких сомнений, Сэнди с обожанием смотрит сейчас на Джареда, в то время как Чад ухмыляется рядом.

А Дженсен сидел на полу в своем трейлере, неуверенный в том, где больнее – в груди или в сердце.

Дверь распахнулась, и появился Джаред, в каждой его черте читалось беспокойство. Дженсен не смог подавить волну облегчения или вспышку новой надежды.

_Идиот._

***

Когда Джаред предложил поехать в больницу, Дженсен не спорил. Он знал, что викодина и пакетика со льдом будет мало, чтобы все исправить. Он позволил Джареду беспокоиться и без жалоб выдержал его наставления. Он пообещал Джею, что будет в порядке, и нарушил обещание.

Доктор Бреннан принял его на ночь. Дженсен посчитал победой, когда убедил Джареда пойти домой с Сэнди и Чадом. Ему следовало бы знать, что это будет не так-то просто.

Когда он проснулся, в палате было темно, а Джаред сидел на стуле у кровати, глядя на Дженсена. Здесь и всегда, спокойный и постоянно рядом с ним.

\- Джаред?

\- Тссс, Джен. Спи.

Спать Дженсен не хотел. Джаред был рядом, и что-то в нем изменилось, но Дженсен был слишком слаб, чтобы разобрать. Они шутили и улыбались, но когда Дженсен рассмеялся, не смог сдержать гримасу боли. Джаред нажал кнопку вызова медсестры прежде, чем Дженсен его остановил. Дженсену не хотелось еще морфия, но не было сил сопротивляться взгляду побитого щенка.

Когда Дженсена стало вырубать, он еще раз попробовал отправить Джареда домой. Это сработало с тем же успехом, что и в первый раз. 

\- Только вместе с тобой.

Дженсен бросил эту безнадежную затею. Ему совсем не хотелось, чтобы Джаред ушел.

Когда Дженсен уснул, Джаред держал его за руку.

***

Войдя в дом следующим утром, Джаред резко остановился, Дженсен врезался в него и чуть не упал. Только быстрые рефлексы Джареда спасли задницу Дженсена от встречи с полом.

\- Извини.

\- Что не так?

Джаред помотал головой. _Не спрашивай, чувак._

Дженсен так и не спросил, даже до смерти желая узнать.

В дверях кухни появилась Сэнди, и, может быть, это было только игрой воображения, но Дженсену показалось, что температура воздуха упала градусов на десять. Что-то здесь было определенно не так, и как бы там ни было, ему, скорее всего, не следовало этого видеть. Он неуверенно шагнул к спальне.

\- Мне нужно…

Джаред, повел его к кровати, крепко схватив за локоть.

\- Тебе нужно сесть, прежде чем упадешь на пол. Вот что тебе нужно.

Джаред был прав предлагая сесть, только не в этой комнате. Дженсен попытался подняться, но на плечо надавила ладонь Джареда.

Сэнди наблюдала за ними. Дженсен чувствовал себя букашкой под микроскопом или чем-то, что она соскребла с туфли, но Джареду едва ли не было наплевать.

\- Где Чад?

Сэнди покраснела.

\- Уехал в гостиницу вчера вечером.

\- Хорошо.

Дженсен до этого никогда не слышал, чтобы Джаред разговаривал с Сэнди в таком тоне.

Она вскинула подбородок.

\- Нам надо поговорить.

Джаред кивнул.

\- Да. Надо.

Сэнди развернулась на каблуках и исчезла на кухне.

А вот теперь он спросил.

\- Джей? Что происходит?

Джаред сжал его плечо и выдавил улыбку.

\- Ничего особенного, не волнуйся.

Сказать легче, чем сделать. Особенно после того, как у Дженсена появилось подлое подозрение, что он виной этому ледниковому периоду, в котором все трое застряли. Может, он был не единственной причиной, но определенно важной.

\- Если это все из-за того, что я здесь…

\- Почему ты думаешь, что из-за тебя?

\- Я знаю, ей не нравится, когда я…

\- Когда ты что?

\- Когда я рядом, если и она рядом.

Это предложение многое прояснило Джареду.

Джаред уселся на кофейный столик перед Дженсеном и наклонился, устроив локти на коленях.

\- Скажи-ка еще раз. Но только теперь по-английски.

\- Она так редко тебя видит. А я - круглые сутки. И уже давно. Поэтому, когда она рядом, мне лучше уйти, правильно?

Джаред сузил глаза.

\- Кто так сказал?

Вот дерьмо. Ну и кошмары. Дженсен утаивал это от Джареда больше двух лет, и если бы не сказал сейчас, Джаред так и не знал бы.

\- Это все Сэнди? Когда вы успели об этом поговорить?

Дженсен закусил нижнюю губу.

\- Ответь мне, Джен.

\- Где-то на середине первого сезона. Она прилетела с тобой после Рождества, - и увидела меня насквозь. – Она попросила, чтобы меня не было рядом, когда она здесь.

\- И ты согласился?

\- Она твоя девушка, Джей.

\- Ты должен был сказать мне.

\- Ты бы расстроился.

\- Чертовски верно, я расстроен.

Дженсен мог защищаться только правдой.

\- Я не хотел создавать проблем. Не хотел, чтобы ты думал, что тебе придется выбирать. _Не хотел потерять тебя._

\- Я бы _никогда_ …

\- Я знаю. То есть, надеюсь, но, - Дженсен прикрыл глаза, пытаясь скрыть их блеск, – я просто хотел, чтобы ты был счастлив.

\- Я буду счастлив, Джен.

Дженсен почувствовал легкое касание пальцев по волосам, когда Джаред встал.

\- Отдохни, ладно? Я сейчас вернусь.

Вскоре из кухни послышался тихий разговор. Дженсен, взяв привычку от Дина Винчестера, напевал Металлику. Был ли он причиной расставания Сэнди и Джареда или нет, ему не хотелось слышать, как это происходит.

К своему удивлению, он задремал и проснулся только когда на двери прозвенели колокольчики. Он все еще держал глаза закрытыми, когда Сэнди и Джаред прошли через гостиную в переднюю. Он услышал их высокопарные прощания.

Все закончилось.

Дженсен не знал, хорошо это или плохо. С одной стороны, это могло означать шанс для него и Джареда. А с другой, может быть, Джаред хотел не этого, и Дженсен отчаянно не желал помешать счастью Джареда.

Он подождал, когда Джаред вернется в гостиную.

\- Ты что-то хочешь сказать мне?

Джаред улыбнулся.

\- Не сейчас, хорошо? Я тебе расскажу потом.

Он потянул Дженсена с дивана. Вскоре между ними едва ли остался хоть дюйм свободного места.

Дженсен наклонил голову.

\- Скажи мне сейчас кое-что.

Джаред прижался к нему. Его горячее дыхание обдавало ухо Дженсена, когда он прошептал:

\- Все, что угодно.

Дженсен не мог скрыть дрожь в голосе.

\- Скажи мне, что ты в порядке.

А потом широкая ладонь легла на скулу Дженсена. Джаред улыбнулся, показывая ямочки.

\- Я в порядке, Джен.

И Дженсену так захотелось в это поверить.

Поэтому он поверил.

***

Джаред позвал Дженсена на съемочную площадку, спросив с него обещание оставаться в трейлере и отдыхать. Дженсен чувствовал себя как двенадцатилетка под домашним арестом. Он немного посмотрел телевизор, выпил лекарства, а потом сел в кресло и уснул второй раз за день. Он становился чертовски хорош по части сна. Если б был олимпийский чемпионат по снам, он бы к этому времени получил ко всем чертям золотую медаль.

Когда он проснулся, Джаред сидел на полу перед ним, зажав собой будто щипцами его правую ногу. Он уложил голову на бедро Дженсена, лицом повернувшись к телевизору.

Дженсен дотронулся рукой до мягко спадающих волос Джареда. Джаред довольно замычал, и Дженсен позволил себе запустить пальцы глубже.

\- Что произошло?

Джаред весь подобрался.

\- Я видел запись.

Джаред мог говорить только об одной записи, и Дженсен щедро заплатил бы Киму за то, чтобы тот ее никогда не увидел.

\- Ой.

Он хотел сказать «прости», он хотел сказать «малыш», но молчал. Дженсен и представить себе не мог, каково было Джареду увидеть ее.

\- Почему они дали ему сделать это с тобой, Джен? Это не могла быть исключительно твоя гордость.

Дженсен не хотел говорить на эту тему. Его ответы ничем не помогли бы другу. Но Джаред хотел знать, и правдивый ответ был меньшим из того, чем Дженсен мог отплатить за его заботу. Когда Дженсен закончил с объяснениями, Джаред наконец поднял голову и устроил подбородок на колене Дженсена.

\- Он использовал меня, чтобы достучаться до тебя.

\- Так и думал.

\- Ты не можешь продолжать все это, Джен. Не можешь причинять себе боль ради меня.

Дженсен обернул правду в шутку.

\- Может, я думаю, что ты того стоишь.

Следующие слова Джареда открыли все.

\- Может, тебе лучше поискать другие способы показать это. Ты когда-нибудь думал об этом?

Дженсен мог бы сделать вид, что не понял слов Джареда, переиграть в очередное мгновение их эпик-броманса, но какой в этом был смысл? Дженсен несколько лет отрицал такое, и никому не стало лучше. Он только притворился, что стало. Если он хочет хоть какое-то будущее с Джаредом, он должен был воспользоваться случаем.

Может, пока ему рано прыгать с обрыва, но он мог пройти по краю. Он мог дать Джареду гораздо большее. Все, на что способен.

\- Не сейчас, Джей. Пока еще нет.

Он видел, как Джаред проглотил свое «почему», вертевшееся на кончике языка. Джаред закатил глаза и вздохнул.

\- И что мне с тобой делать?

\- Мы что-нибудь придумаем.

***

Одна хорошая история стоит другой, поэтому по дороге домой Дженсен доставал Джареда, пока тот не пролил свет на произошедшее с Сэнди.

\- Сэнди спала с Мюрреем? Как, черт побери, такое могло произойти?

Джаред глупо пошутил, а затем предположил, что дело в выпивке.

Дженсен фыркнул:

\- Ага. Наверное.

Джаред засмеялся так легко и свободно, как и всегда. Дженсен поднял бровь.

\- Ты говоришь об этом спокойно. 

_И даже слишком спокойно._

Джаред пожал плечами.

\- Давно пора было.

Это Дженсена оказалось неожиданным.

\- Правда? Потому что по последним новостям ты собирался жениться на девчонке.

Дженсен не смог скрыть нотки гнева, он просто чертовски надеялся, что Джаред не услышит. Когда тот позвонил из Парижа, Дженсен расстроился. И использовал все силы, когда притворялся, что рад за них.

Джаред виновато подвинулся.

\- Я испугался, чувак. Забастовка продолжалась. Я думал, мы лишимся шоу. Мне хотелось строить жизнь дальше.

\- И ты сделал предложение?

\- Это казалось правильным. Следующим шагом.

\- Жизнью, которую ты хотел.

Джаред начал защищаться.

\- Жизнью, которую я _думал_ , что хотел.

\- До вчерашнего дня, - Дженсен надавил слишком жестко, но что еще он мог сделать? Он хотел быть уверен.

\- Да. _Нет_. Черт тебя побери, Джен. Не делай этого. Не умалчивай о чем-то, думая, что так лучше для меня.

Джаред догадывался, что у Дженсена были секреты, но не знал, какие. Да, он всегда хотел как лучше для Джареда, но он был не настолько альтруистом. Он был эгоистичным ублюдком, выжившим из ума. Возможно, Джаред и был готов прыгнуть с места в карьер, но прошло еще слишком мало времени, и Дженсену было страшно все разрушить в самом начале.

\- Я не сказал «нет», Джей. Я сказал: «Еще нет».

\- Я знаю, чего я хочу, - Джаред говорил как нетерпеливый ребенок, отчего мысли Дженсена становились только мрачнее.

\- И завтра все еще будешь хотеть, да?

\- Это что, проверка?

У Дженсена лопалось терпение. Джаред не имел и гребаного понятия, как тяжело давался Дженсену их разговор. Дженсен пронес этот свет сквозь годы, и теперь то, чего он хотел, было рядом – только вытяни руку и дотронься. Он наклонился и схватил Джареда за рубашку, не обращая внимания на приступ боли в груди.

\- Успокойся, Джен. Пожалуйста.

Дженсен сжал руку крепче.

\- Слушай. Если мы попробуем, то или сорвем джек-пот, или все на хрен потеряем. Понимаешь?

Искра того, что Дженсен понадеялся расценить как понимание, промелькнула в глазах Джареда, когда он поднял руки и обхватил ладонями лицо Дженсена. Он наклонился. От поцелуя их отделял один миллиметр.

\- Ты не сказал «нет».

Дженсен закрыл глаза и почувствовал невесомое прикосновение губ Джареда.

\- Не сказал.

\- Пока мне хватит и этого.

***

Следующую пару недель они провели, словно танцуя друг около друга.

Они так хорошо знали друг друга, но эта новая грань их отношений перевернула все вверх дном. Дженсен и не мечтал, что Джаред захочет его так же сильно. Для правды это было слишком хорошим, и из-за этого Дженсен осторожничал. А Джаред наблюдал и ждал. К его чести, он никогда не давил на Дженсена.

Хотя на самом деле это было ни к чему: Дженсен и так слишком давил на себя самого. Ему хотелось сказать «пошло все на хрен», схватить Джареда и швырнуть его в ближайшую стену, но он так долго сдерживался, что теперь не знал, как выпустить это из себя.

Первое время, когда Джаред клал на него руки с какими бы то ни было реальными намерениями, Дженсен разрывался между тем, чтобы подпрыгнуть от радости или сбежать как от огня. У них уже не было обратного пути.

Джаред уткнулся носом в его ухо.

\- Просто… позволь мне, хорошо?

\- Уверен?

\- Да, уверен. Я никогда не был так охренительно уверен в чем-то в своей жизни. Может, ты просто заткнешься и дашь уже тебя поцеловать?

Джаред смеялся. Дженсена вдруг озарило вспышкой ясности, он увидел определяющую разницу между ними двумя. Дженсен слишком много думал о том, что они могут потерять, поэтому боялся. А Джаред мечтал о том, что они приобретут. И поэтому радовался.

Дженсен тоже хотел радоваться. Дженсен хотел Джареда.

_Пошло оно к чертям._

Он прижался губами к губам Джареда, удивляя их обоих. Джаред быстро пришел в себя и взял перехватил инициативу, прижав Дженсена бедрами.

Дженсен позволил Джареду вести и наслаждался каждой минутой. Он понятия не имел, сколько они так стояли, целуясь. Джаред отходил назад, пока не уперся спиной в стену и притянул Дженсена ближе. Дженсен застонал в его рот. Все было слишком быстро и слишком медленно одновременно. Это было похоже на мечту.

Давление твердого члена Джареда о его собственный толкнуло Дженсена обратно в реальность. _Слишком быстро._ Он отодвинулся, хватая воздух.

Голова Джареда с легким стуком ударилась о стену. Было видно, как он разочарован.

\- Что?

Дженсен вздрогнул. Он не собирался дразниться, он просто хотел, чтобы все было правильно.

\- Нам не следует…

\- Ты издеваешься что ли? В чем проблема, Джен? Ты не девственник. Я черт знает сколько раз видел тебя в действии. Я знаю, что ты ничего не имеешь против.

Джаред говорил как озабоченный качок-старшеклассник, планирующий ночь после выпускного, и это возвращало на место стены Дженсена. Это все, о чем думает Джаред? Это все, чего он хочет?

Если Джаред хочет просто перепиха, то Дженсен ему это и предоставит. Опустившись на колени, он схватил ремень Джареда. Застежка, молния. Он потянулся за резинкой трусов, когда его остановили пальцы Джареда.

\- Нет.

Дженсен поднял бровь.

\- Нет?

\- Нет. Не так.

Джаред сполз по стене вниз, пока они не оказались лицом к лицу.

Дженсен видел сожаление в глазах Джареда, но не был уверен, из-за чего – его слов или того, что происходило.

Он больше ни в чем не был уверен.

Он попытался встать, уйти, но Джаред не позволил. Он схватил Дженсена, притянул его к себе на колени и обхватил своими длиннющими руками.

\- Подожди. Пожалуйста.

Дженсен умел ждать. Но Дженсен ждал не спешного траха посреди кухни. Джареду уже следовало бы понять это.

И, возможно, он понимал, потому что его умоляющий взгляж были устремлен на Дженсена.

\- Я, правда, хочу с тобой секса. Но это еще все, чего я хочу. Тебе нужно об этом знать. Тебе нужно знать, что я чувствую к тебе, - пытался объяснить Джаред.

Дженсен напрягся. Надеяться и знать – две разные вещи.

Джаред выглядел удивленным и более чем напуганным.

\- Ты не знаешь. Господи, Дженсен. Как ты можешь не знать? Я с ума сошел, когда тебя ранили. Я так чертовски испугался, что могу потерять тебя. Я до сих пор не выношу, когда не вижу тебя дольше десяти минут, и ты не знаешь, что я чувствую к тебе?

\- Я знаю, что ты заботишься обо мне.

\- Забочусь о тебе? Не тупи, Дженсен. Я, блять, лю…

Дженсен закрыл рот Джареда до того, как тот успел договорить. У Дженсена не было сил выслушавать это прямо сейчас. Когда его переполняли сомнения.

\- Не надо.

\- Почему? – сказал Джаред так, будто находился на грани слез.

Дженсен тоже чувствовал, что сорвется. Он пытался найти слова, которые помогли бы Джареду понять, но остановился на жалкой ужасной правде.

\- Потому что я в это не верю.

_Пока нет._

***

Неудивительно, что Дженсену не спалось.

Он сидел в темной гостиной с Сэйди под боком, когда пришел Джаред. Он плюхнулся на диван, аккуратно отодвинул Сэйди, и положил ноги на колени Дженсена.

\- Тебе когда-нибудь придется со мной поговорить.

И да, Дженсен понял, что «когда-нибудь» уже пришло. Но все же упрямо молчал.

Джаред ткнул ему в живот большим пальцем ноги.

\- Тебе _нужно_ со мной поговорить.

\- Не нужно.

\- Отлично. Мне нужно, чтоб ты со мной поговорил.

Самодовольное выражение лица Джареда выражало шах и мат. И это было дьявольски несправедливо. Он знал, что Дженсену всегда трудно было отказать ему.

\- Грязно играешь, Падалеки.

\- Зато работает, - Джаред сначала выждал немного, а потом еще раз ткнул Дженсена пальцем ноги. – Выкладывай.

Насколько сильно Дженсену не нравилась эта идея, настолько же он знал, что Джаред прав.

Первый вопрос Джареда был медленным, но ударил сильно.

\- Почему ты не веришь, что я люблю тебя?

У Дженсена перехватило дыхание.

\- Ничего себе. Спроси для начала что полегче.

\- Ты сказал, что знаешь, что я забочусь о тебе. Почему я не могу любить тебя?

Первым ответом, всплывшим на ум, было «потому что я хочу тебя, и никогда не получаю то, что хочу», но Дженсен знал, что все гораздо сложнее. Он поверил бы, что Джаред любит его, но так ли сильно, как этого хотелось Дженсену?

\- Тебе не понравится.

\- Ага. Я типа уже знаю это, Джен. Все равно, скажи мне.

\- Ты очень увлекающийся.

\- И что?

\- А то, что ты любишь все подряд. Любишь свою семью, и друзей, и работу. Любишь своих собак, и баскетбол, и мармеладных червячков. Любишь импортное пиво и пепперони в пицце. Любишь… любил Сэнди. Я знаю, что ты любишь меня, Джей. Просто я не уверен, что так же, как я…

Дженсен не был готов к тому, как его слова могли ранить Джареда, когда он отодвинулся и погрузился в себя.

\- Ты, правда, думаешь, что я такой поверхностный?

Боже, нет.

\- Я не об этом.

\- А о чем? Ты должен дать мне понять, Дженсен. Я знаю, это сложно для тебя. Я знаю, как ты ненавидишь быть уязвимым. Но тебе придется объяснить мне, потому что я вроде как не умею читать мысли.

Боль в голосе Джареда врезалась в Дженсена. Это последнее, чего он хотел.

\- Я не думаю, что ты поверхностный. Ты самый удивительный человек, которого я встречал.

Если Джаред не верит ничему другому, уж в это-то должен поверить.

\- Но?

\- Но ты живешь по велению сердца и далеко не всегда думаешь, что делаешь.

Джаред повернулся к Дженсену, от недоумения не осталось и следа.

\- Ты думаешь, я могу изменить свое мнение?

\- Я думаю, что любая мелочь заставит тебя отступиться, но, готов поспорить на всю свою наличку, ничего подобного с тобой еще не случалось.

\- Например?

Например? У Дженсена был целый ебаный список. Если они пересмотрят каждый пункт, это затянется на всю ночь. Он сосредоточился на двух, которые беспокоили его больше всего: семья и карьера.

Джаред, возможно, думал, что семья Падалеки одним махом примет их отношения, но Дженсен знал как факт, что хотя бы один из Падалеки так не поступит. Так же, как с Сэнди, у Дженсена не было желания заставлять Джареда выбирать. И не из-за того, что он боялся последствий. Даже если Джаред выбрал бы Дженсена, ему все равно было бы больно.

С вопросами карьеры дело обстояло проще. Стремления Джареда всегда были выше дженсеновых. У амбиций и амбивалентности почти нет шансов сосуществовать. Дженсен просто хотел играть, а Джаред хотел быть звездой. Леденящая жесткая правда в том, что из Голливуда нет обратного выхода. Дженсен не хотел провести остаток своей жизни, пряча в шкафу истину о том, кто он есть и кого любит. Он знал, что сделает такой же невыносимой и жизнь Джареда.

Когда Дженсен закончил объяснять, Джаред выглядел потрясенным. Дженсен понимал, почему. Знать, чего ты хочешь – одно дело. И совсем другое – знать, чего будет стоить мечта.

\- Слушай, Джаред. Я знаю, что несправедлив, но ты должен быть уверен, что действительно этого хочешь. Потому что я не могу просто трахаться с тобой, я не уверен, что ты готов к чему-то большему.

Взгляд Джареда смягчился.

\- Так сколько ты уже влюблен в меня, Джен?

Дженсен не смог подавить смех.

\- Много о себе воображаешь.

\- Дженсен.

Не было смысла увиливать.

\- Некоторое время.

\- Что это значит?

\- Я был счастлив стать тебе просто другом. Если у нас ни хрена не получится, у меня даже этого не останется. Я могу остаться твоим другом или чем-то большим, но не хочу потерять тебя. Может, я и полный придурок. Я точно последний трус, но…

Голос Дженсена сломался вместе с последней стеной, потому что это право есть внутри каждого страха. Он не мог лишиться Джареда. Он чувствовал себя разбитым на осколки, но Джаред взял его и притянул к груди. Джаред собрал осколки в целое.

Дженсен спрятал лицо.

\- Джаред.

\- Тссс. Теперь моя очередь, хорошо? Ты прав. Я не думал ни о чем таком. Я был слишком занят мыслями о тебе. Но я знаю, что чувствую, Джен. Я дам тебе время, сколько тебе будет нужно. Сколько мне, по-твоему, нужно. Мы проверим твой список по пунктам, но я не изменю свое мнение. У нас все будет хорошо, Джен. Богом клянусь.

Джаред говорил так убедительно. Дженсен улыбнулся и позволил себе надеяться. И в первый раз надежда была больше похожа на обещание, чем риск.

***

Когда они снимали «No Rest for the Wicked», Джареду пришлось полностью выпотрошить себя, чтобы Дженсен понял, каким был засранцем, в какого эгоиста его превратил страх. Все эти месяцы он из кожи вон лез, чтобы удержать Джареда подальше от себя. Он был так погружен в защиту самого себя, что не замечал, как старается Джаред, как нуждается в нем. Дженсен еще долго будет сожалеть об этом.

***

Дин Винчестер кроваво умер на дощатом полу. Они сняли с одного дубля, потому что Ким был гением, а Кэти выдала все возможное, и Джаред был просто чертовски феноменален. Дженсену пришлось только упасть со стоном, позволить оборудованию делать свое дело и постараться не моргать.

Джареду пришлось снова пережить свой самый худший кошмар.

Ким крикнул «снято», Дженсен поднялся на ноги, таща Джареда за собой. Только Джаред, казалось, был где-то не здесь. Джаред тупо таращился в стену, до усрачки пугая Дженсена.

Он схватил Джареда за руку.

\- Ты как? Скажи что-нибудь, Джаред. Все нормально?

Джаред мотнул головой, после чего, хвала богам, вернулся на землю.

\- Мы сделали это?

\- Черт, да, сделали.

К ним подошли Ким и Кэти, кругом слышались поздравления. Дженсен беспокойно смотрел на Джареда, который до сих пор выглядел слегка не в себе.

Кэти обняла Джареда, но от Дженсена отстранилась.

\- Без обид, чувак, но ты весь чумазый.

Он опустил взгляд на бутафорскую кровь, покрывающую каждый дюйм на нем, и согласился. Подняв взгляд, Дженсен заметил, что Джаред до сих пор смотрит на его грудь. Джаред положил дрожащую руку на сердце Дженсена, закусил губу и моргнул, будто силясь удержать слезы, и Дженсен снова поник.

Он накрыл ладонь Джареда своей.

\- Я в порядке, Джей. Я здесь.

Джаред кивнул, и мгновение Дженсен думал, что все хорошо, пока вдруг тот не рванул с площадки. Дженсен поспешил было за ним, но, заметив свое отражение в зеркальной двери, передумал и пошел в трейлер.

Оказавшись у себя, он сдернул амулет, снял одежду Дина и забрался в душ смыть с себя трагическую участь Дина. И все о ней напоминающее. Он не стал тратить время на то, чтобы вытереться перед тем, как напялить свои первые попавшиеся шмотки и побежать к Джареду.

Джаред был в своем трейлере, сидел на краю кровати, уронив голову на руки. Ким подтолкнул стоявшего в дверях спальни Дженсена. Дженсен расслышал глухой звук открывшейся и закрывшейся входной двери, когда Джаред схватил его за бедра и притянул к себе.

Дженсен обхватил ладонями лицо Джареда.

\- Ты меня напугал до чертиков.

Джаред сжал в руке ткань дженсеновой футболки.

\- Ты переоделся. Спасибо.

\- Джаред.

Иногда мужчины молчат, потому что не хотят говорить. Иногда не могут найти слов. Но иногда – иногда им не нужны слова. Дженсен железной хваткой держал Джареда за подбородок и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать. Он пытался вложить все свои чувства, все, что для него значит Джаред, в один поцелуй.

Он медленно отстранился и большим пальцем стер слезинку с джаредовой щеки.

\- Мне так жаль, Джей.

Джаред потянулся к прикосновению.

\- Ты о чем?

\- Все это время ты так заботился обо мне. А кто позаботится о тебе?

\- Ты.

Дженсен мотнул головой. Если он и делал это, то только ничтожную часть. Дженсен наконец понял это. Дело было не в бутафорском оружии или теннисных туфлях. Даже не в его любви к Джареду. А в том, чтобы позволить Джареду любить его.

\- Мне надо было поверить тебе. Я хотел, Джей. Я просто…

\- Дженсен.

\- Я знал, что чувствую. Знал, чего хочу. Только, знаешь, я не думал, что когда-нибудь получу это. Я и не думал, что ты чувствуешь то же самое.

Руки Джареда усилили хватку на его бедрах.

\- Теперь ты знаешь.

Он чувствовал себя так, будто тяжесть всего мира свалилась с его плеч.

\- Да. Теперь знаю.

Джаред ослепительно улыбнулся и подвинулся назад, таща Дженсена за собой. Один глубокий поцелуй, за ним другой, и Джаред скользил по рту Дженсена, проводил языком от подбородка до самого уха.

\- Я. _Люблю._ Тебя.

Дженсен вздрогнул всем телом и проскулил имя Джареда.

\- Ты можешь это сказать, Джен, - Джаред прикусил мочку его уха. – Скажи.

Дженсен знал, что не было никаких гарантий. Они могли потерять друг друга сотней разных способов, по сотне разных причин. Но не сегодня. И не потому что Дженсен слишком боится попробовать.

Дженсен вздохнул.

\- Я тебя тоже люблю.


End file.
